


Where the Music Comes From

by the_chameleon



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coma, Gen, Hospitals, Poetic, Short Chapters, Songfic, eventual kamukura/komaeda but only for a few paragraphs, this is really depressing seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chameleon/pseuds/the_chameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the SDR2 characters awoke from comatose state? Specifically, Komaeda?<br/>In which Komaeda wakes up, and slowly observes the rest of his life in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where the music comes from

**Author's Note:**

> Huge giant thank-you to Jolie for being my pre-reader! Your enthusiastic comments are greatly appreciated!  
> The tags don't lie, all chapters are going to be really short and more like little poems.  
> I've been formulating this for the longest time and I think I've finally found the nerve to post it! So, without further ado, is Where the Music Comes From!

It is black.  
It has been black.  
It will remain black.  
You can be certain of constant black.  
Unending black for as far back as you can remember.  
But alas, you cannot remember!  
How can you be so sure of the blackness when you cannot remember seeing anything black?

A voice can be heard.  
How invigorating it is to merely listen to noise! Its speech is cryptic but reassuring. A music to your ears.  
For a second you feel as though the blackness subsides, if only slightly.  
Seconds later the blackness returns.

Coma, it says.  
A single word understood among a string of indecipherable nonsense.  
The voice doesn’t say more, or you don’t hear it.  
The only noise you hear is your own breath.

================

Open your eyes, it says.  
Very compelling. You cannot distinguish if it is a dream. Or perhaps a command from an outside source.  
You try your very hardest to comply. Violently fluttering open your eyes, groaning slightly. It appears to have worked, to some extent.

You find yourself in a bed. Makes sense, you were asleep.  
The room is uncannily sterile. IVs stick out of your arms and their tubes are strewn everywhere, it seems.  
You’re in a hospital.


	2. Where the clock stops

He’s awake, they buzz.  
A dozen people hover around you, ceaselessly chatting away in excitement, talking in tongues you struggle to understand.

…For over a year…  
…Never thought he’d…  
…Totally hopeless after…

You eye the hovering people, but when you try to speak no words come out. You want to ask what’s going on. Why you’re here, who these people are.

What happened over a year ago.

But all you can do is look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the shortness is real


End file.
